winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure is a CGI animated film released in Italy on October 29, 2010. It is a sequel to Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2007). Plot ]] forms ]]This movie picks up after Season 4 leaves off, with the Wizards of the Black Circle/Fairy Hunters defeated and permanently locked away in the Omega Dimension (frozen) by the Winx. All the good magic has been restored on Earth, and Gardenia is (at the time being) no longer under threat from the Earth's Major Fairies' revenge or from the Wizards. While Roxy went to Alfea to study more fairy magic, in the hope of becoming a full-fledged Guardian Fairy of Animals, the Winx Club returned to their respected home worlds. The film opens with the beginning of the new school year at Alfea. There, the Headmistress of Alfea, Miss Faragonda, and the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, Miss Griffin held a celebration party, encouraging both fairy and witch students to do their best in school (or their worst). At the same time, the Official TV channel of Magix was also presented to cover the event. The newscast also commented about the Winx and the Specialists daringly confronting the Ancestral Witches and defeating them in Obsidian, and in turn, restoring Domino to its former glory. The engagement of Bloom and Sky was also mentioned. The King and Queen of Domino and Bloom's biological parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, appeared to be very happy. The students celebrated by eating the food served at the buffet. Unfortunately, the food had been placed under a spell by the witches as a prank. Anyone who ate the food were all turned into frogs, including the television news anchor woman. The Trix decided to use the distraction as a cover, sneaking into the school in order to steal a magic compass. But the Winx (excluding Roxy and Bloom) appeared, confronted the three Witches and a magical battle started between the two teams. While Icy and Stormy kept the five Winx busy, Darcy snuck off to steal the compass. The Trix successfully stole the magical compass and fled, leaving the Winx to clean up the toad fiasco. The film shifted to the Kingdom of Domino, where Bloom woke up to admire her newly restored kingdom together with her beloved Kiko. Her hyper royal maids interrupted her serene morning by frantically pampering her. Bloom fled in disgust after they forced her to eat a raw lightning fish. Overwhelmed by the attentions, Bloom expressed her discomfort of the royal life to her dead sister, Daphne, whose spirit now lives in the palace's indoor lake. Daphne assured her that it would take time for her to get used to it. After the conversation, Bloom's parents take her to the royal garden where they gave her a horse named Peg as a gift. After a stroll, Bloom met Sky and they spent the day together. At long last, Sky asked her to marry him to which she agreed with great joy. Meanwhile, the Trix went to meet the Ancestral Witches and they lamented how Bloom, Daphne, and Sky defeated them in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Darcy gives them the magical compass t hat she stole at Alfea and it shows them what they need can be found at Pixie Village. Later, Erendor is seen worrying himself in front of a magical mosaic of a golden city when Sky arrives to announce his engagement to Bloom. Rather than being overjoyed, Erendor became enraged and forbids his son from marrying Bloom because she is Oritel's daughter. Unsatisfied, Sky demanded the reason, but the only clue his father gave him was a message in a crystal box and saying that it was his fault that Domino suffered. He believed that the only way to make amends was to never marry Domino's heir and hoped that she will forget about Sky. Unaware of the situation, Bloom and her family are happily preparing the wedding by making a long guest list (on Oritel's behalf) and a long wedding dress (on Marion's behalf). Two days later, Bloom received a call from Sky who appeared to have left her because of King Erendor's wish. Devastated, Bloom locked herself in her room while her parents and royal maids shared her pain. Insulted, Oritel got the short end of the stick and believed that Sky is an untrustworthy king, unlike his father. Against his wife's warning, Oritel decided to take action by announcing that his daughter would marry another man. When Stella and the others heard the news from their home worlds, they rushed to meet Bloom the next day. The next day, Bloom is shocked to hear her father ordering her to choose a new husband to marry. Still believing that Sky is the one for her, she seeks help from her friends. The girls came up with an idea to make Bloom appear as ugly and nerdy, hoping that their plan would cause the suitors to turn her down. To their disappointment, the first suitor turns out to be a nerdy prince who finds Bloom attractive. After turning down all of the princes, Sky made an appearance (in disguise). Recognizing him immediately, Bloom happily kissed him after he promised to find a way for them to be together again. Unfortunately, King Oritel also saw through Sky's meager disguise and jumped to the conclusion that he came to play games with his daughter's feelings. Despite Bloom's insistence on letting Sky speak for his defense, Oritel banished Sky from his kingdom and forbid his daughter from never seeing him again. Disappointed by his failure to show the king Erendor's noted confession, Sky left. Furious, Bloom chased after him, choosing him over her kingdom. After Sky left with her horse, Bloom grew tired of her discomforting life on Domino. She and her friends used their teleporting Zoomix power and moved back to Gardenia to Bloom's adopted parents' home. Meanwhile, the Trix used the stolen magic compass to find the magical Tree of Life hidden close to Pixie Village. They attacked the little pixies while they were setting up lanterns for their villages and moved on to destroy the Tree of Life. Using the magic of the Ancestral Witches, the Trix tipped the balance of magic by overwhelming the positive magic with the negative. By doing so, all the good magic in the universe disappeared. All of the fairies are helpless and without magic, including the Winx on Earth. Without their powers to fight or teleport, the Winx had to remain in Gardenia and cope by shopping and doing household chores by hand (much to Stella's discomfort). At the same time, Bloom cannot help but think of Sky. Meanwhile Oritel continues to rant about how Sky "needs to be punished" for his supposed crime and blames him for Bloom leaving her home. Marion comes to him after reading the noted confession of Erendor and makes Oritel read it. She tells him that they owe Sky an apology. When Oritel finally read the letter, his eyes widened, realizing what he had done. It was not Sky's fault that Bloom left home, it was his own. But still, Bloom is unable to stop thinking about Sky, as at home her birth parents and her adoptive parents are talking to each other, since Oritel and Marion feel that they are not able to understand their daughter since they were not with her during the first moments of her life. When Bloom arrives home, she is shocked and angry to see Oritel on Earth, after he forbade her from seeing Sky. Oritel attempts to apologize to Bloom for what he did to Sky, but Bloom refuses to give him the time of day, just as he did when Sky tried to speak in his defense earlier. She tells them that she is going to Eraklyon to save the magic dimension and leaves, together with the Winx and the Specialists. The Ancestresses, however, are not able to gain the absolute evil power they wanted from the Tree of Life, as there is a bud of good magic still present on it. They ask the Trix to go to get from Erendor a magical hourglass containing pollen from the Tree of Life which they gave him to protect his realm from evil in exchange of him helping them to destroy Domino. The Winx and the Specialists arrive on Eraklyon, where Aisha meets Nabu and Sky tells them that they will have to go to Havram, the haunted city, where nothing works normally like everywhere else, to bring back the essence of good in the magic dimension. They use a flying boat to get there as since no technology works at Havram, the Spaceships from Red Fountain will be useless. On the way, Sky tells to Bloom that when Oritel first founded the Company of Light, his father, Erendor, the then king of Eraklyon, promised Oritel that he will help him defend his planet from the Ancestresses until the Company of Light would return. However, the Three Old Witches instead destroyed Havram, which until then used to be the most magnificent city of Eraklyon to scare Erendor. They then threatened Erendor of destroying the rest of his kingdom and forcefully made a deal with him. The deal was that in exchange of breaking his promise to Oritel and allowing the Witches to destroy Domino the Ancestresses would spare his kingdom and give him a magical hourglass full of the pollen of the Tree of Life, the Tree of Good and Evil, which would protect his kingdom from the flow of dark energy which would be released and engulf many nearby kingdoms when Domino would be destroyed, and Erendor accepted. When the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Erendor effectively did not do anything. Later, filled with regrets, he went to Havram, the city haunted by shadows, where he threw the magical hourglass to destroy it. Instead, a magical sprig grew there with the ability to restore the magical balance of the Magic Dimension back. Moreover, the Winx are now having to train themselves at fighting like Specialists since they no longer have powers. However, they are attacked on the boat by evil clones of themselves and by the clouds, controlled by the Ancestral Witches, which causes the ship to go astray, till the crew members manage to cause it to land in the island where Havram is found.At the palace of Eraklyon, Erendor is attacked by the Trix, who have gone to claim back the hourglass the Ancestresses gave him, as the Winx and the Specialists are having to find their way in the maze-like city of Havram. Erendor, on his side is rescued by Oritel, who had come to talk with him, but ends by revealing to the Trix that what they seek is at Havram. Attacked by the shadows once they have found their way, the group is attacked by the Trix and the Ancestresses when Oritel arrives to help the Winx and the Specialists. But Icy has Erendor is his captivity, and threatens to harm him if Oritel tries to do something. Bloom and Sky finally find the magical seedling, but they are attacked by Icy, who throws Erendor in a crack in the ground. But Erendor is saved by Oritel. Icy then attacks him and causes both friends to fall through another crack, but Oritel hopefully manages to grab on to the cracks walls, saving both him and Erendor from death. Icy then proceeds to attack Peg, whom she traps in ice, and Bloom, but ends by hitting the magical seedling, thinking that by destroying the seedling she would destroy the remaining positive magic. As result, her Ancestresses get angry at her, and magical pollen from the seedling starts spreading, allowing the Winx to use their magic again. The other Winx girls and Specialists, who were being attacked in the city by Stormy and Darcy manage to reach the part of the city where Bloom, Sky, Oritel, Erendor, Icy and the Ancestresses are. Peg, who managed to free himself when the pollen freed by the sprig melted Icy's ice, eats part of the seedling and becomes a flying unicorn. The Winx then transform into their Believix forms and start fighting with the Trix. Seeing the Trix unable to fight and as punishment for having ruined their plan, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix who try to flee in vain as they are quickly caught by the three old witches, who possess them, also greatly increasing their powers and turning them into the Super Trix. The Winx then have great difficulty in fighting, and even Bloom's Dragon Flame is equally matched by Icy - Belladone Ice Dragon (or possibly Obsidian Dragon), and Bloom is thrown off to the ground where she was about to be hit by Icy's attack, when Erendor puts himself between Bloom and the possessed Icy's attack to protect her. The attack hits Erendor instead, and he is seriously injured. Oritel and Sky decide to fight together when Erendor faints and, using Peg to fly, Oritel uses his magic sword to attack the witches so as to distract and weaken them. The six Winx girls then proceed to use a Believix convergence to summon all the power of the Great Dragon and attack the witches. The Winx's spell hits the Trix, forcing the Ancestresses to come out of their bodies and destroying them forever. The Trix fall to the ground, unconscious, and are tied by Helia. After the battle, however, the Winx lose their powers again. Oritel, who had collected some of the magic pollen on his sword uses it to heal Erendor - showing an act of selflessness as he could have used it to restore the tree of life - this, along with King Erendor's sacrifice for Princess Bloom - managed to revive the power of Good again through the whole Universe, restoring the girls' powers for good. The magical balance of Tree of Life is restored, with half of it having Evil Magic flowing in it, and half of it having Good Magic flowing in it. The girls transform into Believix, Havram becomes a garden-like city instead of a haunted city, Oritel and Erendor reconcile and agree to allow Sky and Bloom marry. Finally, the Specialists, King Oritel and King Erendor leave Havram for mainland Eraklyon on the flying ship, with the Winx flying around it and teasing the defeated Trix, who are suspended to the mast of the ship and struggling angrily. Believix Spells Princess Bloom * Flaming Armor * Dragon Heart * Fire Arrow * Dragon Fire * Dragon Wing * Strength of Life Princess Stella * Sun Dance * Solar Storm * Double Eclipse * Sirius Shield * Light of the Universe * Dawn of Light Musa * Harmonic Attack * Sonic Screen * Stereo Clash * Magical Echo * Bright Heart Flora * Autumn Wind * Summer Thunder * Winter Rose * Spring Ring * Power of the Seasons * Breath of the World Tecna * Super Prism * Defender Plate * Megawatt * Gem of Mind Princess Layla * Andros Hurricane * Morfix Shield * Barrier * Spirit of Courage Soundtrack This movie has two soundtracks: one in English and one in Italian Winx Club 3D - Magic Adventure and Winx Club 3D - Magica Avventura both have eleven songs Italian - English #Tutta la magia del cuore - A Magical World of Wonder #Believix - You're Magical #Insopportabile alchimia - Good Girls Bad Girls #Per sempre - Forever #Due destini in volo - Don't Wake Me Up #Fatto apposta per me - Famous Girls #Supergirl - Supergirl #Mentre il mondo gira - Love Can't Be Denied #Irraggiungibile - Endlessly #Big Boy - Big Boy #Ora sei libertà - Love Is a Miracle Script *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the Nickelodeon dub, Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure is no longer considered as being part of the same continuity as the rest of the series. *There are some uncertainties about where in the timeline of the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure film fits in. This is due to various inconsistencies in the film with respect to the end of Season 4. These inconsistencies are caused by the fact that the script at the second film was written after the first film and before Season 4. **The Winx had to stay at Bloom's adopted parents place when they came to Earth while they already had their lounge at the Love & Pet where they were already staying by the beginning of Season 4 before they obtained their Believix. **The Fairy Pets have not been seen at all, despite the fact that the Winx girls already had them before they received their Believix. **Helia is seen with his original hairstyle from Seasons 2 and 3 while in Season 4 he changed his hairstyle shortly before the Winx earned their Believix, in the same episode. **At the end of Season 4, Nabu was in a coma-like state after draining all his energy to save the Earth Fairies from the Wizards of the Black Circle, and Morgana said that she would take care of him till he wakes up again, but Nabu appears in the movie in a healthy state without any explanation on how he recovered. And he disappears/is stated as died in 5th season. **Roxy was introduced in Season 4 and by the end of the season, she decided to become a student at Alfea. However, she is not seen at all in the film, even as a first-year Alfea student. **The Believix transformation music heard in the movie remained identical as in Season 4 and later, in the early Season 5 episodes as in the TV series. *In the Nickelodeon dub several scenes were removed, leaving the running time at 45 minutes while the original version ran at 85 minutes. *This also concludes the second time that Nickelodeon dub was aired in USA 3 years later than the Italian film. Quotes "No technology? I must be the most useless fairy!"- Tecna "Let us through!!" - Stella "Dad!" - Bloom "What?" - Mike & Oritel "Not you (to Mike), him (to Oritel)!" - Bloom "We're back, and we're better than ever!" - 'Winx Club' 'There is not enough room here for a T-Shirt!'' - '''Stella "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! Can't stop! I have to free﻿ my breakfast!" - '''Bloom' Full Movie Italian ''Coming Soon... Cinélume Nickelodeon